Ryuko x Ghidorah
by superman42
Summary: Ryuko vs Ghidorah. You know what this means? DEATH BATTLE!
1. Chapter 1

Ryuko X Ghidorah

Kill la kill fanfic

Ryuko, dead tired after studying all day, flopped onto her bed and closed her tired eyes. "I need a nice nap" she thought, and drifted off to sleep. the sound of bird chirping and the cool evening air, calmed Ryuko's mind. all seemed to be well.

A loud BOOM! could be heard, as a nearby building came down. The tenants inside were now liquified mush, their organs and various bones turning into a bright red paste on the concrete. "What the hell?" said Ryuko as she bolted awake. A massive Kaiju soon showed itself. it towered over Eyuko's apartment, took a swipe at her door and moved on. Senketsu, shaken to his core, looked at Ryuko. her face was beet red and her heart rate was increasing rapidly. "Ryuko, calm down" said Senketsu, worried about what was going to happen.

"That asshole woke me out of a deep sleep, he's dead" screamed Ryuko, brandishing her scissor blade. "Ryuko... take it easy, you're going to go berserk" screamed Senketsu, horrified.

"I can't control it!" Ryuko thought, as her veins exploded. the very fabric of sanity holding her together exploded and she began pulsing all over. Jesus, it hurts! Ryuko's mind screamed. more convulsions were bought forth as Ryuko's body bought forth a blade, then another and another, until she was a human pincushion. "HE DIES NOW!" she screamed. Lunging at the Kaiju, she was smacked aside into a nearby wall. Another Kaiju arrived at that point and they began to fight. "If i can't attack from outside, i'll go in"

Thought Ryuko as she carved her way into the Kaiju's skin. The creature let out a hellish scream as Berzerk Ryuko sliced, diced and julliened her way into its heart. Cutting her way out, she watched as the mammoth Kaiju fell down dead, in a torrent of blood.

The other Kaiju named Gojira, roared at her. *he was mine, who the fuck is she to kill my target? I shouldn't cross her* Ryuko glared at Gojira, who backed off immediately. "That's right, nice and slow" thought Ryuko. she then went back to bed.

News spread of KIng Ghidorah's murder at the hands of a Girl. In hell, Ghidorah murdered 99 souls for the opportunity to leave hell. he turned to the cloaked figure behind him: * We have work to do Destoroyah*

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko X Ghidorah

Chapter 2

Screams could be heard as numerous souls were sent to judgment, lashed to a huge grinding wheel which ground them to pieces, ever so slowly, their screams piercing the veil between death and life.  
"AVARICE, LUST, SODOMY!" came a great shout. Ghidorah had been trapped in hell for years, but knew that outside of this place, it was only a few days at most. The heat from the hellfire was overwhelming  
but the sheer fury of losing to Ryuko and Senketsu, drove Ghidorah to kill more and more souls for  
the opportunity to leave hell. *99 souls, He said 99 souls* Ghidorah roared as he and Destoroyah tore  
through the defenseless masses in Greed, Avarice and Lust. Blood was spilled, sinew and bone were  
crushed and heads were burst open like melons as their great feet smashed down on the sinners.  
Great rivers of molten gold served little more than as baths for the two behemoths. Ghidorah challenged Cerberus, the Three headed worm for the right to take over Greed and Cerberus tore into  
him.

Great Furrows were permenantly etched into the soil, displacing all of the careful work by Satan's Co-workers. The molten lake was turned into a stream, then a dry patch of land. The sinners had been moved to the second level of hell for safety. The foundation of hell itself was rocked violently as Cerberus and Ghidorah continued to fight, ripping at each others flesh and slicing open vital organs.  
At long last, Cerberus was thrown down, the impact ripping open a gate to Heaven causing many of the souls to leave, angering Satan. *My house now Bitch* roared Ghidorah as Satan advanced on him, the flames rising with each step. *Get Back* Ghidorah roared, but Satan gouged out his eyes, tore off his other heads and threw him into the lowest possible pit. Now blind, Ghidorah sought out Destoroyah and found him, surrounded by the corpses of Death and Famine. *They tried to starve me* Destoroyah said. Ghidorah did not answer, his burning hatred now turned to Satan himself. *We have work to do Destoroyah, we are going to leave this place. Then we can get our revenge on that Bitch Ryuko* he roared. Destoroyah responded by breaking open a side passage. They escaped an hour later, when the guards were preoccupied. Now back on earth, Destoroyah and Ghidorah attacked the school, ate everyone they could, and fought the 4 stars to a bloody standstill. Each attack was met with an equally viscious defense by the Student body. Finally Ghidorah snapped and began to smash Satsuki into the ground, in his rage he began to actually speak and his roars turned to human words. "DIE, WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" he screamed as Satsuki struggled to get up. Destoroyah rained down flame upon the fleeing students while the others burned alive, their dorms catching fire, roasting them alive one by one.  
The Fire department tried to wrench the doors free with axes, crowbars and even steel beams, but nothing worked. Then the roars became silent...and all they could hear was a stomping sound. Ghidorah and Destoroyah took the Opportunity to get out while they could, not knowing that escape was impossible. Ryuko looked up and screamed in sheer terror: Before her very eyes lay the stuff of nightmares: Biollante had arrived, and he was hungry. The lovecraftian horror wrapped its  
maw around the school and swallowed it whole, then snuck back into the depths.

Heaven responded by boiling the ocean, then using a massive knife to cut him apart, one half still wriggling and screaming in unrelenting pain. Ghidorah and Destoroyah were each thrown into a pit  
filled to the brim with nails, razor wire and shards of glass. Even though the blood flowed out seven times over, Ghidorah and Destoroyah refused to die, so God responded by inflicting them with a wasting disease, parasites, consumption, hunger and extreme thirst, in that order. the Parasites  
traveled to the throat and crawled outwards, causing Ghidorah unimaginable pain, while Destoroyah had died hours ago. Looking up, Ghidorah was Julliened by more razor wire, and finally fell down dead.  
He was pulled back into hell, frozen, and put deep inside a river of molten lava, unable to die  
unable to scream.


End file.
